warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Frikinzi
Mates? Can Honeyfeather become mates with Foxstorm later on? 17:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Chararts? Will you do Gingernose, Cinnamonflame and Risingpaw please? 18:26, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Cinnamonflame is not thick-furred but it looks great. 17:05, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Spam Guess who and what and how Google Translate that's what Seven Swords "glaucoma Sword" successor, witty, sensitive and intelligent; things carefully, meticulously. He was good at finding enemy weaknesses, but also an indispensable Seven Chivalrous informants. Until 78 set when the audience know this from the outset appeared Evil Seven Swords successor Custodian actually is. In Snowy journey to save Big Ben was rushed avalanche Yadi, after painstaking swordsmanship, breaking the enchantment, excel powerful, magical "two-handed." Handsome appearance and hearty voice adds more this soul has a charm, agile skill, wit shrewd mind, indomitable spirit, so many people have seen jumping obsessed. A sense of justice, not halfway. Clever, strong and kind-hearted, brave humor, self-confidence, as reported to the parents of the enemy, the Evil Revival undercover for years, made sinister tiger trust is the Custodian of the messenger Evil. Help swords several times in secret escape. Tiger assassination black heart, black heart tiger cited the failure to enter the minefield and nearly died. Final appearance --- Seven Swords "glaucoma Sword" successor. One of Seven Swords, glaucoma SWORD Lord Justice messenger. Jumping Data Jumping Data (2) Advantages: clever and flexible, quick response, outgoing, cheerful, eloquent, agile, tireless search for love in the front row, there is calm observation and ability to act with caution, good plan, and plan to get perfect results mysterious elusive. Disadvantages: too persistent focus, sometimes painful themselves 11:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah its fine...id love that do you think you could do his others too? 16:44, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hiii Hi Foxy! Can you help me out a bit....?*shakes**shakes* I don't know anything about this wiki yet! I just requested to roleplay as a character. What do I do now??:P❃[http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bramblesnow Icy] and the[http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bramblesnow Division Bell☮] 14:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Thx Thank you!!! (Oh no codes again. My "favorite". Totally not sarcastic.) XP❃[http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bramblesnow Icy] and the[http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bramblesnow Division Bell☮] 14:17, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but she's not getting an apprentice for awhile, she's very young. 13:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Thank you :DDDDDDD 12:37, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Chararts Alright I have three chararts that I'm hoping you can do: Morningmist - longhaired warrior (You can do kit and apprentice you really want but i can get some one else to) Aspenkit - short haired kit (doesn't have a page yet, but linked his life pic) Breezepaw - Short haired kit (Apprentice if you have timmmmeeee) with tufts of fur on his ears (Linked life image. no page yet.) I know a Breeze and Aspen don't have a page, but they'll have a page tomorrow or today. Thank you so much! You can tell me which cats you can"t do or don"t want to do a cat Crowy I'm a monster 00:08, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Rogue Blanks Are you still doing the rogue blanks? If not, I'd like 'em. 11:56 Fri May 1 Re: Of course you're not! :p sure, I'd be happy to - I love torties. Not sure if I'll get a perfect match of a pattern, but I'll try. Long or medium haired, since there's no medium hair kit? I can't tell. 11:39, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Whoops! I'm such an idiot sometimes xD sure - I'll apprentice her as soon as Sparrowstar gets back to camp. 16:07, May 10, 2015 (UTC) yo happy birthday c: have a good one~ 17:55, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Siggie Do you mind if I use this siggie? ☁''' I don't want to be lonely... But am I alone? '''☁ It looks like yours, so that's why I'm asking. 23:09, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah, it's fine, don't worry about it. Hyalite☆ 15:17, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey can we rp Fox and Honey some? 13:16, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Well I've already posted but I'll post as Fox 13:17, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure just let me find her life image first and go off that. 13:42, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Can you post in SprC? 13:28, September 10, 2015 (UTC)